


Catching the Morning Train

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Theo convinces Liam of a better way to start his day.





	Catching the Morning Train

“Mmpff” Liam groaned; barely conscious as he rolled over on his bed, only further ensnaring himself in the tangled mess of sheets and blankets. He was still mostly asleep when he felt the weight and heat of another body pressing down all around him, completely enveloping him in its warm embrace; the familiar musky, woodsy scent of his chimera surrounding him.

 

Slowly coming out of the fog of his slumber, Liam went to stretch his stiff muscles. Trying to bring his right forearm to his face to wipe the dried up sleep from his bleary eyes, the young beta found he couldn’t move his arm. Blinking rapidly, and taking in the sudden flood of morning sunlight, Liam noticed that holding him in place were _another_ set of arms. Strong arms that were pressed overtop of his; with hands pinning his wrists beneath his pillow.

 

Liam tried to roll off his stomach to no avail. Suddenly feeling a very familiar kiss along the nape of his neck, he recognized the paralyzing force of muscle and warmth as Theo.

“Theo” Liam said, smiling while also rolling his eyes.

“Liam” Theo mocked back, moving his kiss a little lower on the other boy’s neck.

“Alright, come on get off me. It’s time to get up” Liam called out with a slight laugh, amused by the affectionate antics of his boyfriend.

 

“Aww, but why? It’s sooo early! 50 more minutes?” Theo fake pouted, gripping Liam’s wrists even harder; and bringing his nose down onto the back of his head, gently inhaling the faded scent of Liam’s shampoo mixed with his sweat in his hair.

“50? Don’t you mean 5?” Liam asked

“Not for what I have in mind” Theo teased, sending a warm gust of breath spilling across Liam’s ear

 

Liam shivered, albeit involuntarily. “Theo! We don’t have time for . . . _that_ ” he said, a blush spreading over his cheeks

 

Theo nuzzled his nose against the side of Liam’s neck. “Then we’ll have to make time!” he ordered, “it’s good luck!” he added

 

Liam scoffed, “Good luck?” he asked, still trying to wiggle his way out from under the chimera

 

“Yep, guaranteed to stop anything bad from messing with you all day!” Theo continued while beginning to lightly suck at the side of the beta’s neck

“Sleeping with you really protects me from bad luck all day?” Liam repeated, deciding to entertain his boyfriend’s curious logic for another moment

 

“Mmmhmm.” Theo hummed in the affirmative, pressing his nose up the side of Liam’s neck until he was right behind his ear.

 

“and how does _that_ work?” the beta asked skeptically

 

“Because if I fuck you first, as in _right now_ ; then nothing else will dare try” Theo purred into Liam’s ear.

“Even life doesn’t want my sloppy seconds Littlewolf” he added after a quick nibble of the beta’s ear

 

Liam nearly choked on that last part, much to Theo’s amusement.

 

“I’d say you’re full of it, but I am way too turned on right now to care!” Liam confessed

“And I’d say that _you’re_ the one that’s about to be full of it” Theo growled, drawing a fang down the side of his neck; eyes lightly glowing.

 

Liam gulped at that last part. He knew he was supposed to get to the clinic early to help Scott and Mason with some prep work for the pack meeting later that morning; but there was no mantra in the world that could calm the unholy tempest Theo had stirred to life inside of him. His wolf was panting, _begging_ for what Theo had promised; he knew the other boy could smell the waves of lust rolling off of him by now, but he couldn’t care less.

 

Trying to twist his head back to meet his boyfriend’s lips, Liam struggled within Theo’s firm embrace. “Come on, let me go” he begged.

 

Theo didn’t stop what he was doing, didn’t even react really; he just kept working his lips roughly over Liam’s neck and exposed shoulder, enjoying the way the heat spread across their bare flesh at every point of contact.

 

“How can I kiss you, if you don’t let me go?” Liam pleaded again

 “Who said anything about kissing?” Theo growled, continuing to nip away at his boyfriend’s collarbone area.

Liam cocked his head, a little confused, “then wha-?” he barely squeaked out

 

At that moment he felt Theo’s rock-hard member press into the small of his back, as the older boy started to grind into him. Liam let slip an involuntary moan, as he arched his body into the mattress in reaction.

“You like that don’t you? You want more?” Theo asked seductively from behind

 

All the poor boy pinned beneath him could do was nod his head furiously and barely get out an affirmative “nghhmm” before letting his eyes roll back into his head with the next thrust from the chimera against his body

 

Theo suddenly stopped his rocking hip movements and brought his lips right to edge of Liam’s ear,

“then beg for it” he commanded in a breathy whisper; before slowly licking a long stripe up along the edge of the beta’s ear from the bottom of his lobe all the way to the top most peak.

 

Liam shivered at that last part. Theo wasn’t anywhere near to being inside him yet, and already he felt as if he was barely clinging onto the edge. The things the chimera could do to him with just the sound of his voice, with that tongue . . . Liam sometimes wondered if his boyfriend was somehow part incubus.

Combine that with the present feeling of Theo’s firm pecs and abs leaning into his body, and his strong arms pinning his own down onto the mattress; rendering him almost helpless against the chimera. There wasn’t a single part of Liam or his wolf that _didn’t_ want this right now. He tried to clear his mind, focus his thoughts and impulses into the words he knew his mate needed to hear.

 

“Theo, ah fuck, I want you Theo! I want you soo bad!” Liam moaned out, desperate for the older boy to resume his passionate biting and to feel his cock press once more into his body.

 

“Good” Theo acknowledged, beginning to work his way down Liam’s back with his kisses. “I’m going to fuck you so good Littlewolf . . .” he purred, grazing his claws a little less than gently along his side, while working his bite filled kisses down to the small of the beta’s back.

 

Liam’s mind was racing at the mixture of feelings and smells and sensations coursing through his body; the pain pricks from Theo’s claws and play-bites getting crossed along his nerve endings with the pleasure signals from the older boy’s tongue and touch. Liam eyes were lost in a fluttering dance of ecstasy.

As Theo’s sinful tongue made its way to the beginning of the valley between the firm fleshy hills that guarded Lizm’s entrance, he paused. “Just don’t scream too loud. Wouldn’t want Scott to show-up and ruin our fun” Theo teased with an unseen wink, before moving his hands down to spread open Liam’s cheeks, revealing his light pink hole.

Theo began to flick his tongue against Liam’s opening, “hmmm” he let out; the vibrations from his voice sending waves of pleasure through Liam. “You still taste like me” Theo chuckled, savoring the familiar flavor on his lips.

 

Liam was digging his teeth into his recently released forearm that he had brought out in front of him, parallel to the pillow which was supporting his forehead; the pain from his bite being just barely able to keep him from losing all control and exploding all over the sheets below him.

 

Feeling Theo’s tongue suddenly pull out of his ass, Liam whimpered longingly. He heard the snap as Theo closed the top of the container of lube he had seemingly pulled from thin air. A single wet finger gingerly began making small circles around his asshole.

 

“Someone’s a loose-wolf” Theo called out, observing how effortlessly he was able to slip two fingers inside the beta.

 “Better not waste it” Theo teased, as he brought his fingers back to his own throbbing cock, wiping the unused lube along the dark red head of his erection, blending it seamlessly with the small drip of pre-cum that had been forming at the tip.

 

By this point, Theo had positioned himself between Liam’s legs. The younger boy was still face-down on the mattress (and still biting into his arm). Theo had used his right hand to spread Liam’s ass-cheeks, while he guided his lubed cock towards the welcoming ring of muscles that was Liam’s asshole.

 

Liam gasped when he felt the tip of Theo press inside him. Theo was right about his looseness; since they’d been together Liam couldn’t remember the last time they had been able to keep their hands off each other for more than 48 hours. With as much as they flipped positions, Theo probably wasn’t as tight as he used to be either; he mused to himself.

 

He felt the bed shift with movement as Theo repositioned himself; bringing his arms back on either side of Liam, his chest mere inches above his back. Slowly, Theo eased his tip further inside him.

 

Theo was intentionally taking his time. He knew that getting the first few inches inside Liam was anything but a challenge, so he decided to savor the moment and enjoy the warm partial embrace of his lover around his member.

 

Using his arms to keep himself raised directly over the beta’s back, Theo was in a near perfect plank position. He gradually lowered his body closer to Liam’s, allowing his arms to bend closer and his biceps to flex in one smooth motion. Liam could feel the bulging arm muscles brush against the skin on his side. Theo continued to lower himself further until Liam could feel the chimera’s taut abs make contact with his lower back.

 

Theo held himself in this position for just a little while longer. Liam was so lost in the moment, he had almost forgotten to breathe; the feeling of being completely enveloped and pinned down by the chimera, combined with the gentle pressure of Theo’s cock inside him was completely inebriating.

 

Theo lay down further on his arms, allowing him to move forward until Liam felt Theo’s well-defined pectoral muscles pushing into his shoulder blades. A single tongue flick just behind his ear was all the warning he received before Theo gave a gentle tug with his teeth. “You ready for the _real_ fun, Littlewolf?” he whispered into Liam’s ear in the most sultry voice the younger boy had ever heard.

 

A low whine was the only response he received; Liam nodded, eyes shut, and lower lip clenched between his teeth in an expression that reeked of the pure lascivious desire pent up inside the younger boy and his wolf.

It was all the permission Theo needed.

 

Theo stabilized himself on his forearms, leaving mere centimeters between his chest and Liam’s back. Flexing his hips downwards, he began to push his cock further inside of Liam.

 

The two boys moaned in tandem. Theo from the warm, velvet-like grip around his cock; and Liam from the sudden thrust into a tighter section of his interior.

Theo paused for a moment, allowing Liam to adjust before attempting to continue deper. He slathered some more lube on the part of his shaft that was still exposed.

 

Liam desperately wanted this to continue; but he also realized that in their current position Theo would have some trouble entering him further. Theo had heard the yelp of pain when he collided with the fleshy wall inside the beta.

 

Theo placed his hands on Liam’s hips, and not breaking their connection, slowly raised Liam up until the younger boy was on his knees, still bracing his front with his arms, and positioning his asshole parallel to his back.

Theo slowly pulled Liam further and further down on his cock.

 

Liam groaned in pleasure at every inch of progress the chimera made. He knew Theo wasn’t hung like a porn-star, though the older boy was more than adequate. Theo’s greatest asset came from his girth, which gave Liam a feeling of total fullness he didn’t even know existed.

Sometimes he swore he could still feel Theo inside, even after the chimera withdrew; just from how stretched out he always left him. Like a phantom limb, or as Mason once teased him a “phantom-cock”.

 

By now Theo had finally made it fully inside his boyfriend. Liam eased into the most recent thrust, relaxing his body as he took in the blissful fullness of Theo.

 

Theo began to slowly withdraw, just a little bit, before sliding fully back into Liam. “Mmmgh” Liam slipped out

 

Theo began again, pulling out a few inches this time, and sliding back inside Liam with just a bit more force.

“More” Liam moaned, and Theo happily complied.

 

Theo pulled out almost all the way, stopping just short of the base of the head of his dick. The chimera stopped to dribble some more lube along the length of his cock.

 

This pause did not go unnoticed however.

 

“Rrrrr” Liam’s wolf growled out with glowing yellow eyes, impatient at the sudden loss of his mate inside him.

 

Theo tossed the lube bottle across the room and quickly dug his fingers into Liam’s hips, ensuring a firm grip on the beta. He pulled Liam back at the same time as he suddenly thrust his entire length inside him, earning a yelp from the beta.

“harder!” Liam was barely able to grunt out

 

Theo pulled back quickly, and once more thrust his full length completely inside the younger boy; this time with enough force to shake the bed frame. The low grunt from Liam, combined with the sweet nirvana that was being inside the beta’s ass was sending waves of pleasure through Theo. He gripped Liam even tighter, and slammed into him as hard as he could, producing a sinfully audible flesh-smacking sound, and a creak from the bed as it strained against the sheer force of their unrelenting passion.

 

Liam was trying, desperate to hold out just a bit longer for his lover.

The sun was shining in through the window, but it was of no help. The moon has long since vanished with the night sky; there was no aid it could provide. The truth? The truth was that right now he was in his bed getting his ass completely rocked by the absolute stud of a chimera he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend.

Mantra? He didn’t need a mantra with this. Besides, maybe Theo had a point; there couldn’t possibly be anything that could fuck him over any harder than what the older boy was doing to his body right now.

 

Liam dug his claws into the wooden rail above the low-headboard, leaving deep marks in the wood as Theo kept up his relentless thrusts deep inside of him.

 

Theo was also struggling to maintain his composure at this point. He had taken his right hand off of Liam’s hip, and moved it to his right shoulder so he could use the added leverage to plow deeper inside his mate. Theo’s eyes were in a constant state of liminality, flashing back and forth between blazing yellow and ice green; as his animals struggled with the pure estacitic bliss that was this moment.

 

“Harder!” Liam barked out in an almost unintelligible grunt. Theo snapped his head back in a quick motion; flinging back the strands of his hair, that were dripping with sweat, out of his face.

 

Theo was determined, both boys’ faces were flush red; their bodies covered in sweat, and their breathing labored.

It was almost impossible to tell where one of them began and the other ended, so entangled were they within the sheets of the bed and their own bodies. In this moment they were truly one.

Theo growled something, his eyes and rapid hip movements communicating his primal lust and desire. He couldn’t hold on much longer, and he knew neither could Liam.

 

Pulling out to just the tip, Theo thrust back inside Liam with every bit of supernatural strength he could muster. The sudden impact sent the two boys both falling forwards, breaking the bedrail in Liam’s clawed grasp.

The change in position, coupled with the intense clenching from Liam at the unexpected movement sent Theo over the edge, filling Liam with every ounce of cum he had inside of him.

Liam felt the throbbing pulse that was Theo emptying himself inside of him, and completely lost all control; spilling himself all over the sheets (and even getting a few shots on the wall behind his nightstand).

 

Theo collapsed in on Liam, pulling the younger boy into his arms as they lay there, bathed in the morning sun, and surrounded by the scent of sex. Once he recovered his breathing, Theo glanced down at the drooling mess that was his boyfriend; he gently brushed the hair out of Liam’s eyes with one of his hands as the beta lay tucked in against his chest. He stared down into those eyes, eyes so blue they sometimes made him question his atheism; as he supposed that it would require something truly divine to produce something so beautiful.

 

“You all good, Baby Wolf?” he whispered in a sigh, as he nuzzled down into Liam’s head, peppering the other boy with kisses.

Liam had just opened his mouth to reply when suddenly his alarm-clock radio went off.

 

“GOOD MORNING BEACON HILLS!!! This is WBHR welcoming you to another beautiful 65° degree morning here in sunny California. Here’s an old classic to start your day off right!” the announcer finished, and then the entire bedroom was filled with the sound of Sheena Easton belting out “Morning Train”.

 

Theo just burst out laughing, as Liam looked up at him confused.

“Uncannily appropriate, don’t you think?” Theo attempted to explain in-between laughs

Liam’s confusion still persisted, “How is an 80’s song about taking a train in the morning related to-” he started

Theo just grinned as the sudden realization of the song’s double entendre dawned on his adorably oblivious boyfriend

“Oh” he muttered before grinning

\-------

After showering and grabbing a quick breakfast, the two boys were on their way over to the clinic in Theo’s truck.

As they stepped out into the parking lot Theo looked over at Liam, “So you really had no idea what the song was actually about?” he chuckled in disbelief. A quick glare followed by “shut-up” was the only reply he received.

Walking inside the clinic, they found an exhausted looking Mason following Scott around with a stack of books. “You’re late” Scott greeted, only half-paying attention. “What took you so long?” Mason asked

 

“We uh, had to take the ‘morning train’” Liam said blushing with his best attempt at an innocent smile.

“Wait, _train_? Are the Ghost Riders back or something?” Scott spun around, suddenly fully engaged in this conversation.

“No, no Ghost Riders” Theo replied coyly

“Then?” Scott trailed off confused as Theo and Liam smirked at each other

“I don’t think you really want to know” Mason tried to hint, rolling his eyes at the couple that were now holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes.

Scott gave the air a quick sniff, the chemo-signals _finally_ hitting him, “Good call Mase!” he admitted before hurrying back into the other room to fetch a few more books from Deaton’s library.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another smut-dream I turned into a Thiam fic. Enjoy!


End file.
